xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracomon
Dracomon is a Dragon Digimon whose name and design is derived from "Draco" (Lat: dragon). It is an ancient, pure-blooded Dragon Digimon that is said to be the "Progenitor" of all Dramon-type Digimon. It possesses physical ability to a degree that could not be imagined from its small build, and both its power and its quick wits are top class among Rookie Digimon. Although its personality is ferocious, Dracomon can show its gentle side only to the others it has recognized. It has wings, but it is unable to fly because they are not sufficiently developed. Also, it has a nature whose primary trait is wanting to collect "shiny things", with an especially strange attachment to gems and metals, and it eats and assimilates its favorite things. Amongst the scales that cover Dracomon's whole body, there is one scale that is called the "Gekirin". If it is touched there, Dracomon loses its mind to an excess of anger, and indiscriminately fires its "G Shurunen". 'Appearance' 'Description' Attacks *'Baby Breath:' Breathes out a high temperature sigh at the opponent. *'Tail Smash:' Spins its whole body to deliver a blow with its tail. *'G Shurunen:' Makes the horns on its head glow intensely, then fires a beam shot from the back of its mouth. 'Partners' Justin6.jpg|'Justin Foley' Oliver_Wikia.JPG|'Oliver Foley' Alakai_Foley2.jpg|'Alaka'i Foley' 'Other Forms' Petitmon's Digi-Egg Petitmon's Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Justin's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Truth, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. Petitmon Petitmon is Dracomon's Fresh form. It is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from "Petit". It possesses large horns and tiny wings. As its body is extremely light, it lives constantly floating through the air, and maintains its posture in the air by blowing air from its wings and mouth. It is usually cheerful, but if the three scales on its belly are touched, it goes into an extremely bad mood. It's not easy to catch because it uses its "Atsui Toiki" when bodily harm draws near. Attacks *'Hot Sigh:' Spits its hot breath to surprise the opponent, while simultaneously using it as propulsive force to quickly flee. Babydmon Babydmon is Dracomon's In-Training form. It is a Baby Dragon Digimon whose name and design is derived from a baby and the mythological dragon. Attacks *'Hot Steam:' Fires a blow of hot gas produced in its body. The gas is not just hot but also spicy. Coredramon Coredramon is Dracomon's Champion form. It is the digivolved form of the Dracomon who assimilates plenty of Blue Diamante, a rare gem mined from mountainous regions with very high altitudes. For them to live on steep mountains, they have grown wings and can fly at a high speed. Digimon having "-dramon" in their names must contain dragon-gene data (dragon DNA) in their digicores. The higher the ratio of dragon DNA, the more the body shapes like a dragon type. Having a dragon DNA ratio of 100%, Coredramon is a pure-blooded Dragon Digimon. Attacks *'Blue Flare Breath:' Fires a stream of blue flaming breath from its mouth. It can decompose the texture data on the body surface, therefore the Digimon receiving this attack becomes bare, allowing attacks towards the digicore. *'Strike Bomber:' Uses his tail to slam his opponent. *'G Shurunen II:' Similar to Dracomon's G Shurunen attack, when its "gekirin" is touched, its horns glow and it fires diffusing laser beams indiscriminately from its mouth. Wingdramon Wingdramon is Dracomon's Ultimate form. It is a Sky Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Wing Dramon". It possesses greatly developed wings which allow it to fly freely through the air. Because the scales on its wings are able to block gravity, it is able to fly without flapping its wings. It seldom lands on the ground, and spends most of its time living in the sky. It is said that its air speed exceeds Mach 20, and there are few Digimon who can survive a dog fight with Wingdramon. Attacks *'Blaze Sonic Breath:' Fires scorching breath from its mouth by exceeding the speed of sound. *'Explode Sonic Lance:' Accelerates up to maximum speed in a nose dive at the opponent, then strikes them with the lance on its back. *'Wing Blast:' Generates a shock wave by moving at supersonic speed, which injures the opponent even if they parry its other attacks. Slayerdramon Slayerdramon is Dracomon's Mega form. It is a Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Slayer Dramon". Its body is covered in Chrome Digizoid scale armour, and it is said that its form is one that can only be attained by those who complete the training that is called the "Trial of the Four Great Dragons", which can only be challenged by Dragon Digimon. It carries the extensible greatsword "Fragarach", and has mastered its original ultimate fencing technique, "Ryūzanken". There are three forms within Ryūzanken, from the first to the third. Attacks *'Tenryu Slash:' Accelerates Fragarach with a spin of its body, and then drives it vertically through the opponent's skull, cutting them in half. This is the first form of Ryūzanken. *'Shoryu Slash:' Refines a dragon wave with Fragarach, and then releases it pointing upward, slaying the opponent from the sword's pressure alone. This is the second form of Ryūzanken. *'Koryu Slash:' Steps in close to the opponent, and then curls Fragarach around them, shaving off their whole body with the entwined sword. This is the third form of Ryūzanken. 'Other Variations' Coredramon Groundramon Brakedramon Examon 'Trivia' Category:Digimon